


Canadian Shack

by versaphile



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Canadian Shack, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-05
Updated: 2008-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/versaphile/pseuds/versaphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Completely gratuitous hurt/comfort. Jack, the Doctor, and a Canadian shack. For taffimai, who wanted H/C, hypothermia, cuddling, and soup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canadian Shack

When the Doctor finally agreed to make Jack mortal again, he'd expected--hoped and maybe even begged a bit--that Jack would be more careful with himself. Be more aware of the precious nature of his delicate life and the Doctor's very strong desire for it to continue as long as possible.

He did not expect to be dragging an unconscious, injured, freezing Jack into an abandoned shack in the middle of the Canadian wilderness. 

Fire first, worry later. Well, worry anyway, because he's wishing so badly that he'd not given in to Jack's request. If he hadn't, Jack would be fine. Would always be fine. It's selfish, but the Doctor liked it that way, because for once there was someone he could love without worrying about losing them.

He's not losing Jack, not now. Not to something so trivial as thin ice. The Doctor wishes he'd been the one in the lead, because at least he has lives to spare, even if it's not very many. He'd gladly have given one up if he can't bring Jack back from this.

There's wood, thankfully, and it's dry. The shack seems to be well-stocked, and as the fire roars to life he gathers blankets, towels, pillows, a medical kit. He finds soup and a can opener and sets it aside for later.

At last he returns to Jack's side. He strips off his sodden, icy clothes and dries him down. Quickly tends to his swollen ankle, wrapping it up. The Doctor wishes his own body temperature was higher so he could warm Jack, but instead he uses the sonic to warm the heat packs in the kit. He bundles Jack up and holds him in front of the fire. At least he's breathing now, the way he wasn't when the Doctor pulled him from the river.

Jack's lips warm from blue to pink. His shivering stops. His eyes open.

"Doctor?" he says, weakly. 

"I'm here," the Doctor says, so relieved. "I'm here, Jack."

Jack gives him a barely-there smile. "Not losing me that easy," he says.

The Doctor laughs, then his chest hurts and he sobs and buries his face against the blankets. Tries to collect himself.

"Soup," he says, casting for an emotional lifeline. "You should have some." He pulls himself from Jack's side and goes to the small kitchen area. Focuses on opening the can, pouring some into a mug, heating it with the sonic. He stares at the steaming broth, wishing away the image of Jack disappearing into whiteness.

He helps Jack sit up and holds the mug for him. "Slowly," he says, not wanting Jack to hurt himself.

"'s good," Jack says, breathing deeply over the steam. He takes the mug from the Doctor's hands, wraps his hands around it. The beds of his fingernails aren't blue anymore. 

When he's done with the soup, he sets the mug aside and meets the Doctor's worried eyes. "You okay?" he asks, looking over the Doctor for any sign of injury.

"I'm fine," the Doctor says. It's true, at least physically. He's not sure about his hearts.

Jack simply looks at him, and then reaches out. Draws him in and kisses him. His lips are warm. The Doctor's eyes prickle, and he blinks away the feeling. 

"I know," Jack says, and holds him.


End file.
